


Walked In

by ItsBeenALongDay_XuX



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Richie Tozier Has a Sister, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX/pseuds/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX
Summary: Richie and Eddie were spending some much needed alone time together, Richie's little sister has a nightmare and decides to confide in Richie for comfort.Or: Richie's little sister walks in on Eddie and Richie more or less making out(Bad at summaries)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Walked In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am, so it's not perfect by any means! Also this is kind of based off an idea I got from family guy so sorry if it's rushed 💀
> 
> Also sorry if I don't reply to comments, I'm trying to keep this working gay fanfiction discrete💀
> 
> I'll update the tags tommrow 💕

Richie softly gripped Eddie's jaw, continuing the deep kiss, his other hand situated firmly on Eddie's thigh. Trying to signal, subconsciously to him, to get closer. Eddie seemed to have received this message, as he slid roughly and hastily onto Richie's lap. Neither breaking the kiss. Eddie's small sanity hands slid into Richie's mess of dark, jet black curls that rested upon his head and fell into his eyes. 

By this point, both of Richie's hands had a firm grasp against Eddie's upper thigh, sliding upwards gradually, causing a loud moan by a restless Eddie into Richie's mouth, urging him to continue going. But Richie being Richie, and the tease he is, stopped moving his hands all together, at the very top of Eddie's thigh. Causing a rather loud, obviously annoyed grunt into the kiss, Eddie pulled back and looked down at Richie with his eyes narrowed.

"Think this is funny asshole?" Eddie said, placing his hands on Richie's, still clothed, chest to steady himself. 

Richie placed both of his hands on Eddie's hip, he smirked at Eddie's annoyed look, eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed, and his little button nose, with a faint tint of freckles scrunched slightly in annoyance. 

Trying to act innocent, He replied, "I mean, you're not tellin' me what you want here eds" still sporting the smirk which only make Eddie more frustrated, this was like their game, Richie would get Eddie wound up, and then stop abruptly, watching as Eddie got annoyed and antsy, squirming on his lap as he got a show from below. After, Richie would usually tell Eddie that, teasing him, trying to make him say what he wanted to hear. Except he'd be sporting a prominent blush and would usually mumble it in embarrassment, and would smack Richie playfully on the chest if he asked him to say it louder. 

But this time, Eddie didn't want to give Richie the satisfaction of making him blush, making him squirm and feel embarrassed. Eddie tried to swallow his pride, knowing that his pride would never let him do something like this without feeling immediate embarrassment and regret after doing it. He swallowed it down, and lent close to Richie's face, his eyes half lidded and dark. And by the look on Richie's, now steadily growing red face, it wasn't a move he was expecting. 

Leaning in close to Richie's ear Eddie whispered "I want you to fuck me" licking his earlobe for added effect, hearing the boy beneith him quitely gasp was something that made the pride Eddie has just swallowed, swell in his chest. He could feel confidence and excitement surging through him, looking back down at a shocked Richie, face completely red, and pupils blown and dark, looking like he could pounce on Eddie at any moment. And he did. 

To Eddie's surprise, Richie gripped his legs and quickly and efficiently flipped them over, so he was on top, looking down at Eddie much like a lion would look at it's prey it had finally caught. He leaned down and attached their lips again, quickly invading Eddie's mouth like he was starving. He licked round Eddie's teeth, which if he wasn't high off of love, lust and confidence he would've thought it was disgusting and started gagging. And gripped Eddie's jaw bone with his thumb and index finger. 

After breaking the kiss to breath, practically the same air, Eddie's hands shakily and quickly, panting into richies mouth he tried unbundling Richie's jeans, fumbling with the belt as his hands tried to work as quick as possible, managing to achieve his goal once Richie had pressed their lips together again. Eddie slowly dragged his hand down Richie's stomach, tugging Richies black t-shirt up with the other hand, until fully taking it off, his left hand still grazing down Richie's middle, gaining a few groans from Richie. Going lower and lower until Eddie shoved his hand down Richie's pants, causing Richie to break the kiss to pant heavily, as their eyes locked, Eddie could feel himself boil over with love for the lanky boy above him, wanting to please him as much as possible. Richie tugged at the hem of Eddie's shirt, silently asking him if he could take it off, Eddie slipped out of his blue polo and threw it to the floor, uncaring of the creases it would be riddled with in the morning.

Eddie gasped as Richie attached himself to Eddie's neck, sucking and biting the sensitive area, probably leaving hickeys, which Eddie would definitely bitch at him for in the morning, but at this point in time, he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially since the hands that were holding his jaw and his thigh had moved round Eddie's hips to grip roughly at his ass, causing him to loudly moan, the hand that had found its way into Richie's underwear gripped tighter, making Richie peel off his neck and pant heavily into Eddie's neck. Eddie's other hand gripped Richie's forearm tightly, Eddie thought about the finger shaped bruise marks it was probably going to leave on the pale boy's skin. 

Eddie ran his hands down from Richie's forearm, taking Richie's large hand into his dainty one,and taking it up to his mouth, taking two of Richie's fingers and placing them in his mouth, looking up at Richie as his tounge swirled along the perimeter of his fingers, Richie groaned at the sight and huffed "You're such a fucking tease eds" Eddie knew that dragging this out was probably unfair on Richie, and himself, but he loved watching Richie squirm, trying to get as much physical contact as he could. Eddie slowly detached Richie's fingers from his mouth, letting Richie's eyes linger on the thin string of spit that connected Richie's fingers to Eddie's mouth. 

Richie's pupils were almost fully blown by this point, his eyes dark and hazy, and Eddie guessed his was too.

As Richie was about to speak, a loud knock resonated throughout the room, Richie quickly glanced at the door, and then back at Eddie, his eyes had not lost the dark, cloudy look, probably not even realizing the sobering reality that there was someone on the other end of the thin wood, Richie went back to attacking Eddie's lips, his hand shaping at the waistband of Eddie's underwear, fingers dipping slightly below the band, causing Eddie to bite his arm, trying to silence the small groan that was threatening to slip out. 

Another small knock bounced off the walls of the spacious room, causing Richie to frustratingly groan and detach their mouths once again, now frustrated and annoyed at someone for interrupting Richie snapped "I'm busy, what do you want?" Eddie didn't know he could get more turned on, but hearing Richie's raspy voice, obviously frustrated and Eddie hated to admit it, intimidating, he definitely could. Richie was still looking at his door, glasses crooked on his face, mouth set into a scowl, waiting for a reply from the other side of the door. 

A small, almost timid voice came from the other side, "Richie? Eddie?" Eddie identified it as Richie's little sister, Jenny, she was only three, leaving a huge age gap between her and Richie. Eddie loved Richie's little sister, she looked exactly like a girl version of Richie, except she had long black hair, which was straight, curling slightly at the ends, she had large brown eyes but didn't sport the glasses that Richie wears. 

Eddie had seems to of sobered up out of his lust filled haze, as he noticed that the door handle was jiggling slightly, as Jenny was trying to open it, Eddie has quickly shoved Richie off him, letting him fall to the other side of the bed, letting out a distressed sound as his back hit the mattress, not liking the new chill that came without the warmth Eddie provided, that kid was like a human furnace sometimes. 

Eddie quickly pulled Richie's light, duvet over themselves, covering the obvious bulges in their underwear, and praying that Jenny wouldn't ask any questions, he certainly didn't have the mind to answer them right now. 

Jenny finally managed to open the door, stepping in the door oblivious to the activities that had happened a few minutes ago, which Eddie was thankful for, Richie couldn't have seemed to have cared less. She shuffled in, her thumb in her mouth and a small, pink blanket in another, looking up at the two boys almost ashamed.

"What's wrong Jenny? Are you okay?" Eddie asked softly, hoping she was too wrapped up in her own worries that she wouldn't notice his slightly disheveled voice, her eyes met his briefly before she looked at the ground and mumbled "I had a nightmare.." 

Eddie knew why she was so timid to tell him and Richie, everyone in Derry knew that Maggie and Wentworth Tozier were not the most caring people in the world, Eddie had guessed that they probably brushed her off, or probably even yelled at her, if Maggie was drunk enough or went angry enough, luckily, he knew that they would never hit her, or physically harm her, they only did that to Richie, and even then it was rare, and Richie refused to talk about it. 

"Forget about it Jen, it was just a dream, go back to sleep" Richie urged, need obvious in his voice, as his hand slowly slid under the cover and up Eddie's thigh, Eddie rolled his eyes and slapped Richie's hand discreetly, "Richie!" He exclaimed, he looked at Jenny again, with a soft voice he said "Can you go wait outside Jen? Me and Richie will be out in a second and we can read you a bedtime story, how's that sound?" Jenny didn't answer with words, but instead just vigorously nodded, slowly padding heresy out the door, making sure she didn't trip on her slightly-too-big footie pyjamas, shutting the door behind her. 

Eddie lent back until his head hit the pillow with a sigh, turning his head to look at Richie, who was leaning on his forearm and looking down at him, smiling, "This is your fault dude, you said we'd read to her, not me" Eddie huffed out in annoyance, sitting up to put on one of Richie's shirts, which reached his mid thigh, and a pair of his discarded red shorts on, hoping the baggy shirt can hide the still, slight bulge underneath, Richie sliding on a pair of his grey pants, obviously hoping he same. 

After settling Jenny into her extremely pink room, and reading her a short story, Richie had tucked her in, giving her a short kiss on the forehead. Eddie stood there and admired him, Richie acted more like a dad to Jenny then their real dad ever was, and Eddie secretly respected that about Richie, knowing how much he loved his little sister, and resented his parents for being so emotionally cruel towards her, she was only a baby goddammit! 

As Richie and Eddie quietly shut the door to Jenny's room, and walking down the hallway in a comfortable silence Richie jokingly asked

"want to continue where we left off? Or did the toddler walking in completely kill the mood?" Eddie snorted into his hand and laughed, nudging Richie with shoulder, 

"You're such an idiot" Eddie stuttered out, still laughing quietly into his palm, 

"So is that a yes or?" Richie continued, laughing as well, but a small hint of seriousness decorated the tone. 

Eddie took his hand in his and rolled his eyes, leading Richie towards his bedroom quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated💕


End file.
